1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a base frame, particularly to a base frame for an electric work vehicle equipped with a battery-driven electric motor, and relates to an electric work vehicle provided with the same.
2. Background Information
In recent years, electric work vehicles have been proposed in the field of work vehicles such as excavators with consideration for environmental problems and so forth. For example, an electric excavator described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-027235 employs an electric motor to be driven by batteries instead of an engine installed in a well-known hydraulic excavator. Further, a hydraulic pump is configured to be driven by the electric motor and supply hydraulic pressure to a hydraulic cylinder for driving a working machine through a control valve.
At present, a large number of batteries are required for driving an electric motor in such an electric excavator as described above. Further, the batteries are disposed in the rear end portion of a revolving frame, for instance, as described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-027235.
Here, a revolving frame for a well-known hydraulic excavator is generally structured as described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2010-121328. Specifically, the revolving frame includes: a base plate; a pair of partition plates that are mounted onto the base plate while being extended in the back-and-forth direction; and a single front-rear compartment partition plate extended in the vehicle width direction.